


Love and The Sea

by FuriousFudanshi



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousFudanshi/pseuds/FuriousFudanshi
Summary: After finally finding his cousin and all of their cargo in order, the crew was able to set sail. With a huge grin, Constantin jumped onto the ship and Kurt followed after him with a loud sigh. Vasco watched the two and let out a chuckle then looked over at De Sardet, who was examining the massive ship, a look of relief on his face. The Captain cleared his throat to gain the attention of the man and De Sardet looked over at him.





	1. An Encounter at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished Greedfall and I'm so madly in love with Vasco because I'm desperate for love and affection. So, honestly this is completely self indulging writing but hopefully readers love Vasco as much as I do (already starting my second play through). Vasco seems to be the kind of character that looks like a hard ass but really he's a soft boy that just wants to sail in the sea who's never really been in a relationship so he's super awkward with De Sardet.
> 
> Here's my twitter if your interested: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

After finally finding his cousin and all of their cargo in order, the crew was able to set sail. With a huge grin, Constantin jumped onto the ship and Kurt followed after him with a loud sigh. Vasco watched the two and let out a chuckle then looked over at De Sardet, who was examining the massive ship, a look of relief on his face. The Captain cleared his throat to gain the attention of the man and De Sardet looked over at him.

“Sorry, I see what you mean now. This is no boat but an amazing ship.”

“I take that as a compliment. I’m glad you’ve realized your mistake.”

Vasco put his hand out to indicate that he should climb aboard as he watched him. With a quick nod, De Sardet stepped onto the boat with the Captain following behind and shouting orders to the rest of his crew. As the ship started to sail out of harbor Vasco went up the stairs to the wheel, two steps at a time, and took control. After letting the rest of the crew move, De Sardet and Kurt made their way up the stairs to the back of the boat behind Vasco. Constantin was leaning over the large wooden sides watching the ocean with one of the crew members discouraging him from hanging overboard.

“So, how are you feeling about all this De Sardet?”

“I’m glad. I’m excited to be leaving. Being on a ship, it feels nice. It’s comfortable.”

“Can’t blame either of you two for wanting to get away honestly. Are you comfortable on a ship? Isn’t this your first time out at sea?”

“Yea. While I'm already feeling comfortable, I do miss my mother...”

As the ship slowly sailed off, away from the mainland, De Sardet stared off at the city that he had grown up in and wasn't sure if he'd ever see it again. Kurt put his hand on his friend’s shoulder to comfort him as Vasco glanced back at the two. Once the continent was out of sight the man stood up straight and turned to face the front of the boat. Now that they were out at sea Vasco allowed his navigator to take the wheel so that he could make his rounds around the ship. Before moving on, he looked at their passengers and cleared his throat to get their attention.

“So, would you care to have a walk with me around the ship? I can explain to you the difference between it and a boat.”

“I’ve got this feeling you’ll never let this go. Kurt, how long does it take to get to Teer Fradee?”

“Several Months... This was your mess up so learn to live with it.”

“Damn, Alright. Show me your ship. I’d hate to offend again.”

Vasco couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he started leading the Legate down the stairs. As the weeks passed De Sardet started to learn more about ships and even joined in assisting with the work to keep himself busy so the time would pass quicker. Constantin often watched and examined the work, trying to learn about sailing himself however, Kurt continued to change his focus to training. His cousin often joined in while a few of the crew members and Captain watched them. Once he finished training De Sardet glanced over at Vasco as he whipped his forehead to find him staring back. Their eyes locking caused the Captain to spin on the heels of his boots and rushed off.

With the passing months, De Sardet had absorbed much about how to maintain a ship and the importance of continued care. A few weeks passed and one day after long hours of working the crew had a huge dinner that turned into a celebration together, looking at them they were no different from a large family. The last of their rum and ale was being enjoyed by everyone with the crew singing a song about the life of a Naut. De Sardet was leaning on the side of the ship with a big smile as he listened to the terribly out of tune song when Vasco walked over to him with another pint of ale. Without hesitation he took it and the two had another drink.

“You know, for someone who’s lived his life on land, I have to say I’m impressed with how well you are adjusting to a life at sea. Ever considered becoming a Naut?”

“Ha. Never really. I’m not Naut material, you’re all amazing at what you do. However, I find it all to be fascinating.”

“Oh, yea? Any compliments are welcomed. Most of you nobles are scared of us, for some odd reason. Care to join me in my cabin? I can tell you more about the life of Nauts.”

“Of course.”

Vasco finished off his pint and sat it down on a barrel then started to lead De Sardet toward the captain’s quarters. The two left the salty sea air and the blue night sky lit by the full moon to enter the warm cabin that was dimly lit with candles. The Captain made his way around his desk and sat down in his chair, De Sardet sat down on the chair of the opposite side. While the guest looked over the walls decorated with hints of past adventures, Vasco started to pour the two some rum he pulled from his desk.

“Keeping secret stashes I see. Thank you.”

“Every man has his secrets. Some come in a bottle. So, before I start speaking, why don’t you tell me more about yourself De Sardet?”

“Well, there isn’t much to say. I had the typical ideal noble life. All the best training and classes that money could offer. My family already knew what their plans were for me once I became a certain age.”

“With the way you get things handled, I’d say it was money well spent.”

“Hmph. Yes, I guess that is true. I can’t say I hated my life growing up, I did enjoy it. My mother was loving and Constantin and Kurt are my best friends. I’m grateful for where I am now. Like I said, not much to tell, boring compared to the stories I've heard from the crew members. I’m sure yours is much more exciting. Mind telling me about your life?”

As the two started to sip on their rum De Sardet listened to the sound of the water just outside the window behind the Captain’s seat. After a moment Vasco leaned back in his chair and put his boots up on the corner of his desk, with a thoughtful look on his face. Taking another sip of his rum he started to speak.

“You remember how a Naut is made?”

“Yes, Seaborn or Sea gifted.”

“I’m sea gifted. I don’t know anything about my family and likely won’t until I move up in rank a few more times. But my life as a Naut, it hasn’t been as bad as it might seem. I became a Captain fairly quickly and I’ve enjoyed life much more since. My crew is my family and I'd do anything for them. It isn't uncommon to lose members during our voyage but I've lost very few in my years at this rank.”

“I’ve noticed that you’re a great Captain. It’s been smooth sailing since we’ve left. And your crew respects you. I'm impressed”

“That is because we are all family. But tell me, what is your reason for being on this journey? What's your position?”

De Sardet gave a smile to the Naut and started to inform him of his trade and his goals as to what he plans to do once reaching the island. Their conversation went on for a while until the rum ran out. Vasco sighed as he put the bottle down on his desk and stood up to look out his window, taking in the view of the ocean full of stars. The legate watched the man, unable to pull his gaze away from the tattoos that covered his handsome face. They defined his features which increased his attractiveness. After finishing the little bit of rum in his glass the man stood up and walked over to the window starting to speak.

“Vasco, what do your tattoos mean?”

“Hm? Oh, we wear tattoos to show amazing accomplishments or events in one's life. You nobles often seem to find our tattoos disturbing so they somewhat act as a repellent to unwanted guests.”

“Do you find noble to be uncomfortable to be around?”

“Extremely.”

“My apologies. I didn’t know that I made you so uncomfortable.”

“No, you don’t. You do the opposite and make me feel more comfortable. Talking to you has grown to be fairly easy. Maybe it’s just the rum but I think it’s more so you.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. If it’s any consolation I find your tattoos to be very attractive. They are interesting. Maybe one day you’ll feel like telling me some of the stories behind them.”

The Captain let out a chuckle and turned to look at De Sardet who was leaning on the window a bit. His silver eyes were glowing in the dim light and for a moment the Naut was spacing out as he lost himself in them. The Legate quickly noticed his Captain staring, his handsome face full of wonder. Without thinking De Sardet leaned in and gently kissed Vasco on the lips, unable to control the urge to feel them. Quickly snapping back to reality the Naut pulled away and turned quickly toward the corner as he covered his mouth. With a concerned expression, De Sardet moved back a bit watching him. 

"I'm sorry Vasco. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no you didn't. I just got surprised that's all. This is just a bad idea."

The Legate turned away with a sigh as he tried to gain control of his senses from the rum, disappointed in himself for his actions. Vasco was leaning in the corner, his face blood-red as he tried to gain control of his heartbeat. Once under control, he uncovered his mouth and started talking again.

“In any case, you should be heading to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow, finishing preparations to meet the island.”

“Yes, you are right. And all this drink has got to me. I never drink this much. But thank you for the invite.”

As the man walked off toward the door the Captain begins to calm down again, succeeding in avoiding a situation his mind was not clear enough for at the moment. However, before De Sardet left he spoke again, causing an odd floating feeling to raise in his chest.

“Why don't we have another talk again, without so much rum? I'd like to do that before you leave the island. If you'll join me.”

With that, the legate shut the door behind him wearing a reassuring smile on his face for himself, trying to keep his confidence in hoping he hadn't ruined it all. At least hoping, he hadn’t messed up and made the handsome man uncomfortable with his advances. As he made his way back to his barracks De Sardet scolded himself for being so forward.


	2. A Skullied Sailor, Missing Recruit and A Village In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival at New Serene:
> 
> Talk with Constantin
> 
> Help out the Native Merchant
> 
> Look for the Recruit
> 
> Have a drink with Vasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter and I'm trying out something where I make the title names of missions and the Summary mission assignments. I'd if it's clever or just out right stupid. But I think it's cute! I'm enjoying so much of Vasco! And I can't wait to write more of them!!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/FuriousFudanshi

Both De Sardet and Constantin were leaning on the edge of the boat as they sailed closer to Teer Fredee, able to see land at this point. But the Legate wasn’t paying attention to their arrival but watching Vasco who was yelling out orders to the rest of his crew. Kurt made his way over to his two students and stood next to the two, listening to the conversation they were having. Constantin examined their Captain while he rubbed his chin.

“Well, I can see the attraction if you remove his tattoos.”

“Constantin, shut up. Not only is that rude, but it is part of his charm.”

“Well, if he makes you happy cousin then that’s all that matters. But next time don't overdo yourself with drinking, you don't drink as much as I, so you can't handle it as well.”

“Says the one who got himself kidnapped back home right before our voyage.”

“That was one time. And that was the old me. I’ve matured since then, cousin.”

“I’m sure. Either way, I will agree that drinking like that was a bad idea. My head is pounding. I don't think I could keep up with anyone when it comes to drinking.”

“Just be yourself cousin. I’m sure he’ll like the real you.”

“He’s right Greenblood. Besides, I don't need you getting in trouble like this one here. Don't try to rush things.”

During their conversation, the ship had finally docked causing the three to turn their attention to the port. Constantin smiled at his cousin and put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him then made his way toward the front of the ship and started onto the dock. De Sardet gave a nod then looked at Kurt who had his usual stern expression, which was comforting in some way and patted his student on the back before he went to step off the ship. Vasco was talking to his crew for a moment then made his way off the ship to a Naut woman that looked to be a much higher rank than the others. With a sigh, he made his way over to the walkway as a doctor walked over and handed him a small bowl with what looked like a black liquid. He explained that he needed to drink it after being out at sea for so long. Without really think he agreed and started to drink it making his way down the walkway. Constantin had a look of disgust on his face after handing the bowl back to a doctor. He then locked arms with Lady Laurine of Morange and started into town with her at his side so they could speak.

“Glad to see that Constantin is already comfortable in his new city.”

“Yeah, you two have always been confident so it's not too surprising considering that he's been waiting for this for how long?.”

“Hey, confidence isn’t a bad thing in a Legate my good friend. And for Constantin but he could do with some humility.”

In response, Kurt gave a proud smile and let out a chuckle with De Sardet. After their moment he glanced around for Vasco, wanting to thank him, then noticed that he was in a heated discussion with the same Naut woman. The Captain made his way over toward the two with an expression of frustration showing that the conversation wasn't to his liking...

“I’ve been skullied!”

“How so?”

“My admiral laid me off.”

“What? My cousin and I were delighted with your services. I hope there wasn’t a misunderstanding…”

“None, I’m sure of it. She just ordered me to give you any assistance you might need.”

“This doesn’t seem to please you…”

“Don’t take offense, but it’s not pleasant for a captain to abandon his ship. In any case, here I am at your service, for a while.”

The Legate wasn't displeased with having the Captain by his side but was concerned about how Vasco felt with the whole situation. Kurt mentioned that they should be on their way to the mansion to start dealing with the affairs that needed to be put in order and the previous thoughts in his mind were put aside as he made his way into the still-young city. On his way to the mansion, De Sardet encountered a native woman trying to get an audience with Constantin and when he noticed a guard mocking her, he shut him up instantly and spoke with her for a moment. Kurt glared at the guard as he crossed his arms and listened to the two's conversation. The woman's name was Siora and she seemed to be in dire need of assistance from Constantin. He allowed her to accompany him inside to figure out how they could aid help to her village.

\-----

Night came quickly with how busy De Sardet had become the moment he arrived in the city, with many needed his assistance and much of the city in dysfunction. He, Kurt, Siora, and Vasco made quick note noticing that the coin guard had been doing more than they were even allowed and seemed to be out of control or under the control of some with malicious intent. While they were looking for a soldier that Kurt had recruited De Sardet helped out a villager who just wanted to trade in the town by getting his papers in order and explain what he could to him with Siora's help. With the beginning of his travels starting in the morning De Sardet was eager to arrive at his new home and get things ready, Kurt wanted to do a little more investigating before heading off so he left the three outside the De Sarfet residence. Siora mentioned she would be outside the city waiting for them in the morning, though he insisted on finding her a place to stay within the walls of the city but the Native princess didn’t listen. Vasco sighed and glanced at his new partner with a tired look on his face but before he could turn to leave, De Sardet drabbed his attention.

“You still seem mad at me Vasco. Is it still because I called your ship a boat?”

The Naut blinked and let out a soft chuckle as he smiled at him in response. The handsome man’s yellow eyes were glowing a bit in the night as he looked over his companion.

“No, no. It’s not that. Nobility makes me uncomfortable as I mentioned and I realized that before I was rude to you. I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t. Nobles are exhausting to be around and I even find myself tired around them often. I’m sorry for dragging you around nobles all day. I hope I managed to change the poor first impression of me.”

“You have, I was wrong about you. Seeing you interact with the people of your city, you are a noble that genuinely cares. You are different, I should have realized that sooner.”

“In any case, I know this isn’t what you imagined your first day back to be like.”

“Your right. I expected to be back on my ship by now but at least now I have time to take you up on that drink you offered.”

De Sardet instantly brighten up and forgetting how tired he was as he gave a nod to the Captain. He turned to open the door to his house and walked in with him. Inside the house was warm with the fireplace already started up and much of the things that we packed months before their trip already sitting inside. There wasn't much unpacked with most of his things sitting on the floor. In the corner of the room in front of the staircase was his writing desk with two chairs accompanying it. Vasco looked around the half-finished house with interest in his eyes and sat down in the chair that was next to the desk. The Legate walked over and poured them a small glass of drink, remembering to limit himself.

“After the last time we drank together I'd rather not drink too much. But one can't hurt. Besides, I enjoy talking with you.” 

“Guess that's an honorable compliment coming from a political man. I’ve heard the way you talk to people when you have a goal in mind. You have a way with words De Sardet. I like it.”

Hearing the compliment from someone so experienced and well known in his career fed into the man's confidence. The Legate sat down at his desk and handed Vasco a glass. As they took their drinks they both got comfortable and De Sardet smiled at the captain.

“Before we left I talked to a few of your crew members. One mentioned how you never laugh.”

“Around them no, because I’m their captain. I’m often busy with more important things. Like making sure the ship doesn't go off course or worse, sink.”

“Yes, but I caught a smile or two from you. However, they also mentioned how amazingly skilled you are for a Captain. It helped me feel a little more comfortable on your ship. I also noticed how much you care for your men.”

“Oh well, that’s good. I’m glad that you felt comfortable. But I also think you're one to be at sea. Didn't take you long to adjust to life.”

Hearing how his crew talked so highly of him seemed to fluster the Captain for a moment but he took another drink and leaned on the arm of the chair. The man’s features caused De Sardet’s eyes to stay glued to his face like a magnet. His facial structure, the tattoos, the single beauty mark on his cheek and yellow eyes all gave him a cool and calm look. Holding back the urge to reach out and touch the face of the most handsome man he’d ever seen the Legate forced himself to start speaking again.

“Being on a ship for the first time I understood why you love the sea so much, Captain Vasco. The cast ocean with no land in sight, how many stars you can see at night and the moon lights up the deck when it's full. It was so beautiful.”

“Yes, and it’s much more peaceful than a noisy city.”

“I hope you get your ship back soon. It must be terrible not to do what you love so much.”

“It could be much worse. But I’m sure I’ll get my ship back, once the admiral is done imagining things.” 

“Well, I’d like if you would take me sailing again once you have your ship back and I’ve finished my tasks on Teer Fradee.”

“Hm. I think that’s a promise I’m able to keep.”

The two finished off the last bit of the drink in their glasses then and sat them on the desk as De Sardet pulled a notebook from his pocket quickly. He started to skim through it for a moment as if looking for something, while the Captain examined him with a smile on his face, something rare to be seen. When De Sardet looked up to find the smile he gave a smile in return, causing the Sailor's cheeks to flush a bit as he looked away.

“So, De Sardet, where do you plan on traveling to first? Hikmet or San-Matheus? Or will we visit Siora's village first.”

“If I’m honest I’m not a fan of either. The Bridge Alliance listens to reason but often forgets their humanity in their work and the Theleme are stuck in their ideals but they will listen if it involves politics. If I had a choice I’d pick neither but I don’t. And Siora's village we can stop in on the way.”

“So, which of the lesser evil will we be visiting first?”

A sigh escaped the Legate but he smiled to himself over Vasco including himself in the travels. For another moment he skimmed through his notebook, looking over the information that he had taken on each faction and their standing relationship with them.

“Guess we will be visiting the Theleme first. I’d rather get them out of the way.”

“Ah, of course. The people that believe the Naut cause of your sickness and that we are evil for keeping secrets. Risking being burned at the stake? It sounds like fun. I can’t wait.”

The two looked at each other again with smiles on their faces and De Sardet shut his notebook as they stood up at the same time. Vasco crossed his arms with a yawn as he covered his mouth.

“We should get to bed, we have an early ride to Siora's village with some soldiers.”

“Right. I still have to make my way back to the Naut’s barracks.”

“Didn’t think Captains would have to sleep in the Barracks.”

“We don’t. I’ve got my room. It’s small but it's a place to sleep.”

“Oh, well let me walk you back at least.”

“I won’t say no if you insist.”

De Sardet just smiled and opened the door to his house to let the Naut walk past him. After locking up the two started walking down the quiet roads with only the coin guards being seen on their patrols. On their way, the Legate started talking about how nice it was being on the island compared to the big city and Vasco couldn't help but agree after seeing the state of Serene. As they made their way near one of the few shop owners in town Kurt could be seen standing next to the building, listening in on a conversation that was going down just around the corner. When he saw the two he put his finger up to hush them and they moved closer to listen. Three men could be heard, one was being threatened by two others and when De Sardet took a peek he noticed they were in coin guard uniforms. Lucky the man gave in to their demands and the two made their way out of the small ally forcing the group to move back behind the building. 

“Kurt, what’s going on?”

“Extortion. I got a tip from Manfred once everyone had gone off duty. The merchants in town are being forced to pay some members a little extra.”

“What!?”

“Hmph. It doesn’t surprise me too much. Pretty sure they tried to do the same with the Nauts. To their surprise, we can defend ourselves.”

“Yeah well, the entire situation surprises me. These are my men. My people. And I’ve still found nothing on the rookie. It’s like he up and vanished!”

"I'm so sorry Kurt. We will ask around about him a little before we leave. We will find out what happened."

His best friend just gave a nod to De Sardet with a look of concern on his face, one that was rarely seen. Once the coast was clear the three stepped out of cover and made their way down the road toward the docks. Kurt started to fill the two in as they walked but to his annoyance he had hit a brick wall on his investigation for the time being. Once at the Naut’s barracks Kurt stood over by the entrance to the city while De Sardet wish the Captain a pleasant night’s rest. Before he walked in Vasco took the Legates hand for a moment, holding it gently as he thanked him then walked off into the barracks. He smiled to himself watching the man rush off then made his way back to Kurt.

“I’m glad to see your night has gone well at least.”

“You are right about that Kurt, I even got the stern Captain to smile at me. It fits him.”

“Progress. I’m happy for you Greenblood.”

“Glad to know. It’s nice having you and Constantin here with me. Speaking of, before we leave tomorrow I want to talk with Constantin about tonight."

"Hmph. Alright. It's amazing to me how close you two are that you even feel comfortable telling him about this stuff."

"Yes well, he's the only family I have left. And I'm the only family he cares about, so it's a given in our situation."

Kurt gave a nod in response as they arrived back at the residence and De Sardet made his way upstairs. Quickly he got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow, the new bed even more comfortable than expected.


	3. Found Ruins, Lost Mother and Deceptive Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three bid each other farewell and the Legate, along with his bodyguard, made their way out of the palace. Once at the bottom of the stairs De Sardet noticed Siora, their new Native friend, was waiting outside his house with Vasco leaning on the door with his arms crossed. They made their way over and informed the two on what their next course of action would be then started toward the Coin Guard’s barracks. After finding no information on the recruit the group made their way to the east of the city where several soldiers were waiting for them with a few carriages. The four of them got into the back of one carriage and found comfortable positions for the long ride ahead of them.

De Sardet woke up early, which was nothing new for him, and made his way into Constantin’s palace with Kurt meeting him at the entrance. In the early morning hours, the palace was quiet, peaceful with only the loud echo of their footsteps being heard. The two made their way to Constantin’s office but were surprised to find it empty. De Sardet let out a sigh as he left the office and started toward the other end of the audience hall that leads to the third floor. After informing the guards they could leave to switch shifts the two made their way into Constantin’s bedroom. Kurt walked over to his bed first and raised his voice as he spoke, causing the boy to jump out of his sleep. 

“Alright, your Highness, time to get up. Rise and Shine!”

“Kurt, please. Just let me rest a bit longer. This is my first time in a real bed in months.”

“No can do your Highness. You’re supposed to set a good example.”

The noble let out a loud groan under the blankets with De Sardet chuckling in response. He walked over and yanked the covers off of his cousin then tossing them to the end of the bed while Kurt walked over and opened the curtains. 

“Come on Constantin. Get up! I have to talk to you. Since Siora’s people are in trouble I’m heading to Hikmet first but I will take the soldiers to aid them.”

Letting out another loud groan the noble sat up in bed, his hair a complete mess, and stared down De Sardet as he spoke. Kurt moved out of the way while the Legate continued to talk and make his way to the closet.

“And Captain Vasco will be joining us.”

“Captain Vasco? Oh yes, that’s right. He was ordered to assist you. I can only wonder why that is but I will send my thanks to his Admiral.”

“Yes well, don’t thank her too much. I’m assuming she has other reasons got laying him off for the time being. In any case, we will leave once we’ve found Kurt’s soldier and talked a little more to the coin guard.”

“Yes, do so dear cousin. And let me know how everything goes. I should visit the Coin Guard too and introduce myself to everyone.”

“Well, it would be good for them to get to know you. Just be careful if you do go there. I won't be here to protect you.”

The two cousins smiled at Kurt, enjoying seeing how much he cared about them, then Constantin climbed out of bed and grabbed the clothes that De Sardet pulled out of the closet for him. Kurt cleared his throat while the boy got dressed.

“Though, I’d feel much more comfortable if you’d stay in the palace till I can get someone I trust to watch over you.”

“Kurt, I’m not a child. You do realize I can fight for myself right? I’ll have two guards with me at all times. You worry too much. Just focus on making sure my dear cousin is safe.”

“Constantin, you forget that I can now beat Kurt. I think I’ll be fine on my own. If you want you can stay and watch over Constantin.”

"Not happening GreedBlood."

Once fully dressed the three made their way out of the bedroom, guided by Constantin who was still yawning as they walked down the stairs. De Sardet started explaining his plan to go about dealing with talking to the other congregations. He planned to see if there was anything he could help the leaders within hopes of strengthening their relations. In the audience hall, Constantin stopped and turned to face his cousin with a smile.

“Alright, we already know about all this cousin. Tell me how last night went with your sailor.”

“He’s a Captain Constantin. And it went better than I expected.”

“Doesn’t look like you’ll have a week-long hanger.”

“Please, enough. Anyway, we had a single drink and talked for a bit. It was nice. I so rarely get to have an interesting conversation with an interesting person attached.”

“That’s a hurtful cousin.”

“Alright, you two. We need to get to visit the head of the Coin Guard’s Barracks again before we leave. So, let’s go get the Captain and Native.”

“Her name is Siora and right you are, let’s go. We will see your later Constantin.”

"Be safe cousin, I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You won't."

The three bid each other farewell and the Legate, along with his bodyguard, made their way out of the palace. Once at the bottom of the stairs De Sardet noticed Siora, their new Native friend, was waiting outside his house with Vasco leaning on the door with his arms crossed. They made their way over and informed the two on what their next course of action would be then started toward the Coin Guard’s barracks. After finding no information on the recruit the group made their way to the east of the city where several soldiers were waiting for them with a few carriages. The four of them got into the back of one carriage and found comfortable positions for the long ride ahead of them. Siora looked out the back of the carriage at all the soldiers following them.

“Thank you for helping me. My people are desperate and I fear that if we don’t hurry we could be too late.”

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t get your assistance sooner but this the quickest way. And after this, I’m going straight to the Bridge Alliance to question their motives.”

Siora just sighed and put her head in her hands, trying to get herself to calm down. Vasco watched the girl with a sympathetic look on his face as he leaned back in his seat. Kurt was already leaning back with his arms crossed and hat tipped downward to focus on a nap. To pass the time De Sardet pulled out a book from his pocket and started reading the time away. With their luck, they arrived at the village by the end of the day. But when they arrived they found out that it was too late. Their Mal had already taken all warriors with her to fight. Kurt ordered his man to stay and protect the village while the group rushed off to the battlefield. When they arrived a woman was alone on the blood-filled battlefield fighting off what was left of the Bridge Alliance army. Siora instantly ran over to help the woman and the two finished off the last of the soldiers. After a moment their Native friend asked for assistance in finding any survivors. Kurt started toward the back of the field while Vasco and De Sardet made their way to the right of it all to give the sisters some privacy. As they searched the Naut let out a depressing sigh.

“This is disgusting. To go this fare, killing Natives over what? There is no excuse for such violence.”

“You’re right. This is horrible. Seems things are much worse then my uncle explained. But that’s why I’m here. To make sure stuff like this doesn’t happen again.”

“I can only hope your smooth-talking works on the other Governors. What a waste of life to die here.”

De Sardet gave a nod in response, knowing that all his studying would come into play now, and continued his search through the countless bodies. To his surprise, it didn’t turn his stomach as he expected. Hearing and reading of war, the legate always anticipated that he would be physically sick at the sight of such atrocities. But all the bodies just lying around with blood everywhere, it was much easier to handle than the streets of Serene that overflowed with, not just the dead, but their rotting bodies as well. The man didn’t know if he should feel bad for not feeling disgusted or if he should be grateful since it made things easier already.

Five survivors were found and they returned to the village alongside their new Mal. As they made their way to the front of the battlefield Kurt grabbed their attention explaining he'd found a flag that matched her mother’s, instantly Siora dashed pasted him. Right at the bottom of the flagpole sat several corpses with one living Bridge Alliance Soldier who started begging for his life at the sight of the native princess. The women started crawling toward him as vines wrapped around him but before it could escalate any further De Sardet set in to stop her. At that moment the man mentioned the Mal was still alive but taken by his people. After leaving the man be the Native begged the three men to help her find her mother. It was a request that she didn’t even need to ask, De Sardet explained. With twilight closing in they found a camp and sat up for the night knowing that it was the safest option for the time being. While they sat by the fire De Sardet was sketching in his book and started to speak while Kurt was making them something to eat.

“Siora, what are those ruins there?”

“They are ruins from ancient people that came to our lands but were driven away by our ancestors due to their greed.”

“Would you be willing to show me more of them after we find your mother?”

“When we find my mother, I will help you with anything. And explain all that you would like.”

The Legate could tell that Siora wasn't in the mood for conversation so he dropped it allowing the woman her peace. After their small dinner, they found comfortable spots to lay down for the night under what blankets were brought with them. With no tents due to their rushing, the four were stuck sleeping under the stars but luckily for them, it was a nice night out. Vasco moved over next to De Sardet and leaned back on the stone ruins behind him eyed the stars above them.

“This would be a great night to be out at sea. No wind or bad weather to hold back my ship.”

“Yes, but it’s also nice and quiet here. At least that’s a plus.”

“That’s true. I miss it though.”

“So do I honestly, the ocean breeze was the best. But if this is the sight I get to see every night here then I never want to leave this island.”

Before them, the sky looked like a whole ocean of stars with the moon being in the shape of a crescent so there wasn’t too much light. The sky was a mixture of dark blues and light purples but it all blended perfectly. It was an image that couldn't be captured with art or words but experienced.

“This island doesn't compare to ours but it is beautiful. Unique in its various ways.”

“Like nothing any of our countries have seen. I want to make sure it stays that way and doesn’t become a dual husk of a rock. Like my own home.”

Vasco turned to look at the Legate with a bit of surprise on his face. He’d never heard a land dweller despise their own home, let alone one from the Congregation of Merchants. However, in recent years, everyone seemed to despise being on Merchant lands. The air was hard to breathe, so much noise that one couldn't think and now they had dead bodies piling up. Everyone that left was always happy to leave. A smile grew on the Captain's face as he thought to himself, he was happy to hear that the politician wanted to preserve the beautiful lands of Teer Fredee, unlike his fellow men.

“So, what were you drawing there?”

“The ruins. I wanted to remember their layout. I’m sure you know well that these ruins are strange but familiar. They bother me.”

“It’s the structure of them that bothers you?”

“Yes, they remind me of my home. Of the oldest buildings that we have in the city. Something isn’t right about this and I intend to find out what that is.”

De Sardet leaned back on the wall behind them and handed Vasco his journal so that he could look at the decent sketches that he’d made while they sat there. After examining a few pages he looked at the ruins then the man.

“You’re drawing is fairly good. I think you got the ruin’s just right. But they do look very similar to you’re structures at home.”

“Thank you. When I wasn't training or studying, well I was drawing. But yes, this is a cause for concern. I’m hoping that I’m just paranoid.”

“Well, there’s no point in worrying about it now. You’ll just make yourself sick. Try to get some sleep. We’ve still got a long road ahead after this to Hikmet.”

De Sardet listened to the man as he made himself comfortable on his little plot of land and responded with a quiet nod. He moved over and laid down on his back with a soft sigh as he gazed up at the sparkling sky. Vasco was right, there was nothing he could do now and worrying would just make things worse so he pushed it all to the back of his mind starting to think of his arrival at Hikmet and what he planned to do once there. For a moment he glanced over at the Captain and watched his face in the moonlight. The man's defined features were distinct and he could see the outline of his jaw leading to his mind to wonder. After a moment he turned over and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. That night his dreams were filled with his mother, memories of them together and he remembered how much his mother cared for him. The next morning De Sardet woke up to a tear in his eye that he rubbed away quickly.

After finding Siora’s mother and persuading the commander to release her body to them, De Sardet made sure that his Native Companion would be alright and if she wanted to continue on their journey with them. She wanted to repay what we had done for her, so their travels with one another continued to Hikmet. The Legate also had plans to confront the Governor about his actions toward the Natives of the island, already disgusted by their attack. It took a few days but when they finally arrived De Sardet made his way straight to the palace. The three followed close behind with Siora making sure to stay close to Kurt while in the city. The Legate stood outside the palace for the moment before his old friend made his way up the stairs and started to speak.

“Here’s Governor Burhan’s palace… I believe that he is a renowned scholar… Bur beware, he is also a politician… With words covered in honey, but as dangerous as my weapons...”

“I know Kurt. This is what all my studying has been for because I am a politician if you remember. Even if you don’t see me as one.”

“Yes, but you genuinely care for others. Politicians often don’t.”

It was a statement that he couldn’t disagree with Kurt on after working and learning from many politicians back home, he got a good idea of how they all worked. Vasco made his way over to De Sardet and crossed his arms.

“We rarely bow down on our ships… I hope I will not embarrass you.”

“Don’t worry Vasco. It’s not your job to bow down. I don’t expect it from any of you. That part is my position. If you’d like, you can wait outside if that makes you more comfortable.”

“No, it’s fine. If I’m with you then I’m sure I’ll be alright.”

The Naut just smiled after his words as Kurt opened the door allowing the rest of them to go in before him. De Sardet gave a smile in response and lead the way in with Siora walking next to him followed by the two Captains. Once he informed the guards at the stairs who he was they allowed the group to make their way up to the audience hall. Inside the Governor was standing at the front of the hall and turned to smile at the Legate.

“Ah, a noble from the Congregation.”

“Yes, I’m De Sardet. Legate of the Congregation of Merchants. I’m here representing my cousin Constantin who’s now the Governor of New Serene.”

“Yes, Of course. It’s nice to meet you De Sardet. I’m glad to know that you and the prince made it here safely.”

“Thank you, your highness. But I must address some problems that I’ve already come across in my travels here caused by your people.”

“What? I can’t imagine what you have come across.”

De Sardet stare the man down with a glare, already seeing through the terrible act that he was putting on. He put a hand out to indicate Siora who was watching with a look of frustration, recognizing the blue lion's outfits commonly worn among their soldiers.

“This is Siora, princess of a village that your people were at war with. I’ve been here less than a month and I’m already finding out that your people are waging war! And thanks to this her mother, the Queen of her village, has died in that war! Do you have any idea what this could lead toward?”

“Excuse me, you have no idea what those savages were doing! They continue to attack us and wouldn’t let up. Negotiation was pointless with them! If we didn’t defend ourselves then more of my men would have died leaving our posts defenseless.”

“Did you even try Negotiation!? Did you seek assistance in negotiation?”

“As I said, they are savages. You will understand the longer you are here. They wanted nothing but blood!”

“Lies! Your men have been kidnapping our people and doing horrible things to them! If you’d just return them this wouldn’t have happened!”

“That’s preposterous! We would never do such a thing! You would do well to hold your tongue young lady!”

De Sardet glanced at Siora who looked as if she could jump past Vasco, who was holding her back and standing in between the two. Kurt stood next to the Legate with his arms crossed as he spoke to the woman, working to calm her down. He turned back to the Governor with a stern expression on his face and finally figured out his words.

“You call the Natives savages and if that is the case I expect better from you then taking to the primitive act of war Governor. I will be investigating the cause of this war and the rumors of kidnapping while I am in this area since this could destroy our relations completely with the Natives. Because as much as you call them Savages they are not, they are a people with a culture and traditions that we should treat like allies in our search for a cure.”

“Fine, so be it. But while you are doing that I have a request for a peaceful solution to our recent problem. If you will hear me out and assist us. Since you’re so good with these savages.”

“Of course I will listen.”

After hearing about the issues the Alliance was having with the Natives attacking their traders, the group made their way out of the palace with the four of them disgusted and exhausted from encountering the governor. De Sardet gave Siora a formal apology for the way the man acted but she knew it wasn’t something he could control, she was just happy to see him try for her people's sake. They made their way to the residence that was set up in Hikmet for the Legate.

“Kurt, would you stay with Siora while I have a look around Hikmet? I’d feel better knowing she has a trusted bodyguard at her side.”

“Of course. Just be careful GreenBlood. It’s starting to get late.”

“Don’t worry. I can protect myself and I have a capable Captain with me.”

“I’ll make sure his Highness doesn’t get killed by some random mugger Kurt. Though I’ve never been a guard I can at least fight. My sword isn’t for show.”

“Now I’m more worried about the mugger.”

“We will grab some supplies while we are out. Thank you, Kurt.”

Siora thanked them all before they parted ways with her and Kurt making their way into the residence. De Sardet and Vasco made started walking down the street side by side. On instinct, the Legate started to voice his concerns about everything they had already encountered with the people of the Alliance and how much they belittled the Natives.

“It’s disgusting how they can treat anyone that isn’t on the same level of their beliefs.”

“Glad I wasn’t assigned to their port. Already can't stand them. People who think they've got everything figured out. Like they know the answer to it all. Don't think they'd like me either.”

“Yes well, they don’t like much of anyone. But I am glad you were assigned to me. The sail here was pleasant and I had an interesting companion to engage with along the way.”

The Captain seemed to give a small smile in response, something he had been doing more often in his presence since their first night in New Serene. However, his expression quickly changed went back to the old stern one he saw often when on the ship like he was thinking. He could tell that the Naut was displeased and instantly felt bad, remembering that he was laid off. Meaning his ship and crew were taken from him. De Sardet watched him for a moment while they walked around the port then the man stopped.

“De Sardet, I want your help with something when we get back to New Serene. I think you're the only person I can trust outside the Nauts.”

“Of course Vasco. Whatever it is I will do everything in my power to assist you. We can stop by New Serene on our way toward San Matheus.”

“Thank you. I will tell you everything once we return.”

Hearing that the Naut trusted him so much cause a fluttery feeling to rise in his chest and he couldn't help but smile to himself as they made their way out of the port and into the shopping district.


End file.
